Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a limited flight golf ball. More specifically, the present invention relates to a limited flight golf ball with an RFID chip embedded therein for identification and tracking.
Description of the Related Art
There are currently limited flight range balls that have construction and aerodynamics designed to restrict the overall height and distance. These balls are generally inexpensive and do not have any unique performance attributes other than their limited flight.
RFID chips (tags) are used in many applications to individually track products. There is prior IP around RFID chips being embedded in golf balls to be used in combination with a device to track the individual ball.
Quimby et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,057 for a Golf Ball With Distance And Locating System discloses a golf ball having a transmitter therein which emits a signal at a frequency of 900 MegaHertz.